


WIP - Raining

by WeirdAssomnio



Category: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - Fandom, Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: I Promise I haven't abandoned this!!!!, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAssomnio/pseuds/WeirdAssomnio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir meet one rainy afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is only the Beginning!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this amazing show or its characters.  
> This came about after seeing a fanart pic I found on the wonderful leeshadarling's tumblr ...  
> http://leeshadarling.tumblr.com/post/45396913532/under-our-broken-umbrella  
> I'm not sure where it's going .... but this first bit is just a teaser

 

**This is only the Beginning!!!**

 

Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day - That’s become Nasir’s new mantra as he suffers through yet another rain-soaked walk home from work. Around him, he noticed others who weren’t so lucky. People dashing by, their footsteps hurried, their clothing already drenched from the downpour.

At least the tight butt of the tall guy walking in front of him offers some distraction. He  walked with his head hunkered down, his coat held halfway up over his head as some sort of useless shield. Nasir felt a little sorry for him. When the man turns around and asks to share Nasir’s umbrella, he realizes his front view is as stunning as the back. What better way to get up close and personal with the object of his ogling?

Agron had noticed his hot little neighbor weeks ago, but until now hadn’t worked up the nerve — or found the opportunity — to approach him. Too many hours at the station has left him longing for something more out of life. Like the company of a sweet, sexy little man. Maybe, if he’s lucky, sparking a relationship.

Nasir surprises himself again when he offers to let Agron dry off in his apartment. One minute he’s towelling off his hair, the next their chemistry explodes and suddenly they’re both wondering if Agron’s the match to Nasir’s tinder, or if it’s too much, too fast…


	2. We Met in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this amazing show or its characters.
> 
> I discovered yesterday that the artwork that I found on leeshadarling's tumblr belongs to a wonderful artist 'disco-mouse' and you can see more of her beautiful 'Spartacus' drawings on her deviantART Gallery here - http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/gallery/42495580

 

 

**Chapter One**

**'We Met in the Rain'**

 

Nasir exited the bus, opening his umbrella the instant he stepped onto the wet sidewalk. The rain beat down incessantly, and he mentally whispered another thank you that he watched the morning newscast that had predicted the torrential storm.

Around him, he noticed others who weren’t so lucky. People dashing by, their footsteps hurried, their clothing already drenched from the downpour. The tall guy ahead of him walked with his head hunkered down, his coat held halfway up over his head as some sort of useless shield. Nasir felt a little felt sorry for him.

He cocked his head and to study the man bit more closely. He had a nice butt. It looked especially fine in navy workpants, and he saw a slice of light blue shirt flash from beneath the man’s jacket as he lifted it up. It appeared he wore some sort of uniform. Nasir had always had a thing for guys in uniform.

Okay, that was a lie. he’d never gone out with a man who wore a uniform let alone sought them out. But there was something about the way this guy walked, his long legs eating up the ground, the flex of his ass as he moved. Who knew navy blue regulation workpants could be sexy?

Nasir hurried his steps, hoping to see if the face matched the body. The sidewalk was slippery, and he almost lost his footing and the umbrella bobbed, allowing a deluge of rain to shower him in an instant. Nasir jerked the umbrella back low over his head, trying for looking cool and most likely failing, but he couldn’t worry about that. He needed to check this guy out, see if he lived up to his fantasy potential.

Approaching alongside him, Nasir slid his gaze to the left and caught a glimpse of a handsome profile as he passed slowly. His hair was soaked, but it appeared dark and he had a straight nose, full lips. Full lips curved into a friendly smile and he realized he was looking right at him.

Busted.

Nasir glanced away, feeling like a fool. He swore his cheeks heated with embarrassment, he could feel them even in the chilly late afternoon air. Nasir kept his eyes trained straight ahead so the man wouldn’t catch him looking again, he slowed his steps, not wanting to keep pace with him.

He slowed his steps too. Nasir watched him out of the corner of his eye. The man came a little closer to him, too, as he matched his pace.

“You, uh, look pretty dry under there.” His rich, sexy voice reached his ears even above the patter of the rain and Nasir stopped short, lifting his umbrella high over his head.

 

He stood hunched under the flimsy protection of his drenched coat, a little smile curving those sexy lips. His eyes were an amazing green color, his skin was pale but he still had quite a few freckles as if he spent a lot of time out in the sun. Just thinking about the sun made him wistful.

It had rained for what felt like months, years. And usually the rain made him miserable.

Not today.

“I’ll share with you,” Nasir offered, shocked that he even said it. He lifted the umbrella even higher, extending it in his direction and felt the drip, drip, drip of raindrops hit the back of his head.

The man’s smile grew enough to show off some pretty impressive dimples. The sight of them made Nasir’s stomach jump, and he ducked his head, coming right under the umbrella. “Hey, thanks. But I think you’re getting wet.”

The man stood so close Nasir could feel his body heat. He could smell him. And oh, did he smell good. Like spice and pine and warm potent male with a hint of rain.

Of course, the guy smelled like rain. He was covered in it. His hair was soaked, his skin streaked with it. His coat, especially across the shoulders, was completely saturated through.

Nasir would’ve resembled a drowned rat, and probably already did. Yet he looked like some sort of sex god.

The sex god stared at him with twinkling green eyes and a cocky little smile still curving his lips. As if he knew what sort of effect he had on him. Could he know? No way.

“Ready to go?”

“I don’t live too far from here.” Nasir nibbled on his lower lip. Should he have admitted that to a complete and total stranger? What if he was a serial killer? What if he was a stalker  and he was his next victim?

“I’ll take what I can get to keep semi-dry. Let’s go.” He took the umbrella from Nasir, and he let him. It worked perfectly since he was taller and it was putting a strain on his arm to hold it that high.

They walked together, and he sunk his hands into the pockets of the black wool pea coat, wishing like crazy he had worn his hair down today and not in the messy bun that he usually kept it in at work. The rain and humidity would’ve made it look like a puffball though so maybe that was a blessing in disguise. Nasir wished the weather was warm, that maybe the clouds would break and the sun would glimmer through.

But then he wouldn’t have asked him to share the umbrella so this was meant to be, right?

Nasir was a big believer in meant to be.

“You live on this street?” His question knocked Nasir from his thoughts, and he glanced over to find the man watching him.

He nodded. “I do. Just up a few blocks.”

“I live the next street over.”

Ah, so they were almost neighbors. He’d always wanted a hot neighbor.

“I’ve only lived here for a few months,” he continued. “And I’m rarely home because I’m always working.”

“I guess you don’t have a dog then.”

His brows drew downward. “Come again?”

“A dog.” Nasir shrugged, his pace slowing. They were getting closer and closer to Nasir’s apartment building and he wanted to draw this out a bit more. “If you’re never home a dog would get too lonely. I bet you don’t have a cat either.”

“landlord doesn’t allow them.” He made a face. ”How about you?”

His gaze wandered over Nasir, from the top of his damp head to the tips of his rain splattered black boots. Nasir marveled at the way he could look at him and yet continue to walk in a straight line. His own feet kept stumbling over each other.

He also marveled at the way his skin tingled as he looked him over. As if he physically touched Nasir — and in all the right places.

 “My apartment is a pet free zone.” A direct quote from the landlord.

“Ah.” He jostled the umbrella from one hand to the other. “My name is Agron.” He offered him his hand.

Removing his hand from his pocket, he took his, felt a jolt of awareness pass from Agron’s palm to his. “Nasir,” he offered weakly, reluctant to let go of his hand.

“Nasir.” Agron said his name as if trying it out on his tongue, and he liked that. He withdrew his hand from Nasir’s, and he shivered when his fingers brushed across his. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Thunder cracked overhead as if opening up the sky, and the rain came down even harder if that was possible, creating almost instant puddles on the uneven sidewalk. They both looked at each other and then started to run, Agron’s hand resting low on Nasir’s back as if guiding him down the sidewalk. Or protecting him.

Either way, he thought it was kind of hot.

“This is my building,” Nasir said breathlessly as they stopped in front of the steps leading to the double doors. He was completely worn out by the running. Man, he needed to exercise more often. Ice cream was not his friend but a vengeful enemy he needed to kick to the curb.

They trotted up the steps to stand beneath the overhang of the front door. Agron closed the umbrella with a flick of his fingers and handed it to Nasir, his gaze meeting him.

“Well, thanks for keeping me dry.”

Nasir smiled, their fingers brushing when he took the umbrella from him. His entire body went on high alert at the innocent touch, and he wondered what might happen if Agron touched him as if he meant it.

Probably spontaneous combustion.

“I didn’t do much. You’re still pretty soaked.”

“Yeah.” He brushed a hand over his head, sending little droplets of water scattering everywhere. “I’ll take a hot shower when I get home.”

Nasir swallowed hard. Why did that sound so—so decadent? The thought of this hunk of a man beneath a hot spray of water, his hands sliding through his hair, water sluicing down his naked, muscular body made his mouth go dry.

“Do you, uh, want to come up? Maybe the rain will stop soon. You can come inside and get warm.” Nasir winced, couldn’t believe he said that. Did it sound like some sort of line? Did Agron think he was trying to pick him up?

Maybe he was. Oh God, was he really?

His eyes warmed. “Yeah, I’ll come up.”

“Okay,” Nasir croaked. He hadn’t expected him to agree.

Good Lord, what he was going to do once he got him up there?

Too many wicked things crossed Nasir’s mind, none of them proper considering he was a complete stranger. A man he didn’t know, that he was inviting into his home, which meant he’d gone stark raving mad.

Stark. Raving. Mad.

“After you,” Agron offered as he held the door open for Nasir.

He was a gentleman. He had to give Agron that, he thought as he walked inside the lobby of his apartment building. Gentlemen weren’t serial killers or rapists, right? Though that MO would probably work best in getting what he wanted…

“Thanks,” he said, pushing all thoughts of serial killers and rapists out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on the man.

The man who approached Nasir with an easy grace, his smile friendly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, which indicated he smiled big and often.

Nasir liked that smile and he wanted to see more of it.

Pronto.

Agron felt like a stalker who finally obtained his prize.

But Agron wasn’t a stalker, hell no. He’d noticed his hot neighbor a few weeks ago and had been lucky to see him here and there ever since. He was cute. No, more than cute, he was beautiful, short and slim but well muscled with long black, wavy hair and perfect dark skin.

He’d caught Nasir looking earlier. While he’d tried to keep dry from the rain and failed, and he couldn’t believe his good luck. When Nasir offered the umbrella after his not-so-subtle urgings, he’d been surprised. When he’d asked Agron to come up to his apartment, he thought he’d hit the jackpot.

When was the last time he’d spent quality time with a gorgeous man anyway? He honestly couldn’t remember. Work consumed him, even with the crappy storms they’d been having. Of course, fires never stopped even in wet and dreary weather so he was busy.

Too busy, his friends accused him of more than once. They really had nothing to say about it since they were just as busy as he was. But they also had girlfriends, boyfriends or wives and husbands, people who took care of them, fought with them, loved with them.

He was jealous. And he’d felt more than a little lonely lately. Nothing a hot neighbor couldn’t solve, at least temporarily.

If Nasir was willing, that is.

Following him up the stairs, he admired the sway of his hips, wished like crazy that his coat wasn’t so long. Agron couldn’t wait for him to shed it once they got inside the apartment.

“I live on the second floor. That’s why I don’t take the elevator.” He flashed him an apologetic expression over his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” He ran a lot to ease the stress, clear his mind. A couple of flights of stairs weren’t going to kill him.

They came upon the door that led to his floor, and Agron opened it, allowed him to enter first. Nasir’s scent tickled his nostrils as he walked by, and he breathed deep, wishing he could inhale it. He smelled sweet, the fragrance reminding him of baking cookies or something.

He certainly never thought baking sexy. But he could always be swayed.

Nasir stopped at apartment number 224 and withdrew his keys from a pocket, sliding the key into the lock with shaky fingers. It took a couple of jerks and a few mutterings under his breath, but he finally got it open and walked inside, glancing over his shoulder yet again to make sure Agron followed.

As if he wouldn’t. He felt like a dog excited by its new owner. He wanted to slobber at the little man’s feet and beg for a treat.

The treat being those delectable lips of his. Or maybe Agron could get his hands on his waist, slide his palms up his sides, down his back until he was cupping his……

Agron shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself, and his semi-hard cock was going to pay the price of major discomfort if he didn’t knock it off.

“Sorry it’s such a mess,” Nasir apologized as he darted about the room, picking up a stack of magazines from the couch and dumping them onto the coffee table. He grabbed a couple of satiny brown pillows from the floor and tossed them back onto the khaki suede couch.

The place appeared tidy to him, but when he wasn’t spending time at his barely furnished apartment, he was living with a bunch of slobs for men and one poor woman who was unfortunately stuck with the slobs.

“Looks good to me. I like it,” he said as he glanced around.

The living room was furnished tastefully, the colors subtle neutrals and browns. The large picture window overlooked the street framed by shimmery brown curtains, and he caught a flash of lightning in the dark clouded sky.

“The storm’s getting worse,” Nasir said, his tone worried.

As Agron shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack close to the door, he watched Nasir with an appreciative gaze as he did the same.

He was, had always been an opportunist. And he wasn’t about to turn away the opportunity that had just landed in his lap.

“I didn’t think it could get any worse.” He ran a hand over his hair again, shaking droplets of water onto the carpet. He hoped Nasir didn’t mind. He didn’t seem to mind at all. No, he wandered over to the window to stare out at the storm unfolding before them.

Agron followed him, enthralled with the violence of the storm outside. The wind had whipped up, bending the trees to its will. A crack of thunder sounded, so close it made him wince, and Nasir flinched. The bright flash of lightning told him the storm was most likely directly overhead.

“I’m glad we made it inside before all of this hit.” He waved a hand at the window.

“Yeah, no kidding.” He started unbuttoning his uniform shirt, desperate to get out of the soggy garment. He’d just gotten off work this morning after a forty-eight hour shift and his friend and coworker Donar had dropped him off a street over from his apartment. His truck was in the shop, transmission problem, which still mightily pissed him off but he guessed he couldn’t complain.

If he didn’t have the truck problem, he wouldn’t have needed the ride. And if Donar hadn’t been such a hard ass and eager to get home then he wouldn’t have been dropped off so far from his place. And then he wouldn’t have met Nasir.

So he couldn’t complain.

“Wh—what are you doing?”

Agron glanced up at his startled voice to see Nasir staring at him, eyes agog and mouth agape. Nasir waved a hand at his chest, and he glanced down at himself. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re— _undressing_.” He stressed the word undressing as if it might be a sin.

“My shirt’s wet,” he offered matter-of-factly, undoing the last of the buttons and shrugging out of it. He hung the soaked shirt on the coat rack. “I have to take it off.”

He noticed Nasir's gaze wandering over his chest. As if he might be checking him out. As if he might like what he saw.

The afternoon was turning out better and better.


End file.
